powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 21: It's All An Illusion!
It's All An Illusion is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Dr. Aaron Jacobs, and the Illusion White powers. Summary Raiden and Ryan have disagreements over what to do with the Star Orb. When this leads them to meeting Dr. Aaron Jacobs, he reveals he is a Ranger of his own... Featured Lineup: Red, Camo, Pink, Blue, Yellow, White, Plot After the total destruction of SNAKE, now the rangers have a conundrum. What is the fate of the Star Orb? Raiden reveals that Amaterasu told him that he should give the Star Otb to a being known as "The Guardian". Ryan says that Raiden lost it in the first place. Meanwhile, Calvin begins the rebuild of GUARD, as a new orginization. Simply EDF, the Earth Defense Force. He looks out, wondering where Eddie is. He knows he'll find him again. Ayumi settles the bickering between Raiden and Ryan by sending them to Dr Aaron Jacobs, an Optometrist with a secret. When Ayumi, Raiden and Ryan arrive at the Doctor's office, they meet Aaron. He reveals his secret: He is the Illusion Master. He exposits "Raiden, Ryan, Ayumi, I've been expecting you for a bit of time" He plays a trick on them to show his abilities. Ayumi explains the Star Orb to Aaron. She wants him to personally deliver the Star Orb to "The Guardian". That way, both Raiden and Ryan are at a compromise. The two don't trust Aaron however. Especially when Ryan notices Aaron's wrist. On it is another Defend Changer! Ryan demands to know how he got it, and he reveals a bit of his story. Before Fuden made his first attack, Ryan had a prototype Defend Changer made for himself. He abandoned it after he made improvements on his exosuit. Rick, noticing Aaron's capabilities, gave him the Changer to stop interdimensional threats. Ryan is furious. Tech stolen makes him enraged at the Illusion Master. Aaron uses the Orb and his illusions to access the Guardian's domain, but Ryan attacks him and causes the connection to be unstable. The 4 then fall into the Star Pocket, trapped. Raiden and Ayumi are enraged at his actions. Immediately however, Aaron instantly remembers the environment. "I...I..I remember this place! I fought, Him here. Here is where I got my powers!" The instability of the pocket causes Commandos and other enemies to appear and attack. The 4 are messed up by the Star Pocket. Just as they think its more safe, U.L.S.A.R begins to taunt the rangers as he grabs the Star Orb. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, did you really think I wouldn't come for the Star Orb? I was late, but it still worked out for me!" Ryan scowls and yells "You won't get away with this!" Meanwhile, Calvin's rebuilding process is in the beta stages. He asks Will where Ryan is, but he's not sure. Calvin then does his hourly check of the Star Orb, only to notice, its gone. He winces in anger. Aaron reveals that he was the first person to defeat the guardian of the Star Pocket, The Quantum Knight. This is how he became the Illusion Master, granting him the capabilities of the Star Pocket. He studied his abilities, and became insanely powerful. The 4 make their escape, but U.L.S.A.R tortures the 4 in the Orb. Aaron's enthusiastic attitude and knowledge of the Star pocket impresses Ryan, and he begins to see the value in the Doctor, and the error in his prideful anger. Raiden's headache begins to get worse as well, but this time he seeing things... Visions, of Six Shards, and the universe in chaos... He regards it as a trick from the Star Pocket. Is it more than that? Calvin, Will, and Micheal find Aaron's Sanctuary, and hear the 4's cries from the Star Orb. They see U.L.S.A.R and get into fighting stance. Calvin is perplexed and yells into the Orb. Micheal tells him "nothing's happening". But, Aaron, Ryan, Ayumi and Raiden can hear him and try to get their attention. When they do, they meet Aaron, and Calvin is bugged again. They morph and fight U.L.S.A.R, but as he can't fight back as a result of his programming. But the Robot is great at evading due to a protection algorithm. The Quantum Knight spooks the 4. Aaron demands a way out, but the Quantum Knight states that Aaron took the Illusion Powers, and henceforth, the Quantum knight has no control over escaping. Ryan begins to realize he let his pride overtake him. The 4 fight the Quantum Knight, but are no match for him. Aaron's powers do however match up quite well. He says "I now know exactly how to get out of here, but I need you to trust me with your tech, Ryan" Ryan does know Aaron can do it, but is hesitant to give back the morpher. Ayumi and Raiden goad him to accept however. He does, lowering his pride. Aaron then morphs into the Illusion White Ranger. This allows him to have direct access to the base. Aaron fools the Star Pocket with his illusions, and makes the connection. Calvin and Micheal also notice the Star Orb discharging energy, and they both fall in the Star Pocket as well. Will gets sucked in as he tries to escape. Calvin can't believe his eyes "Wha, wha, WHAT IN TARNATION???" he beems as the insanity of the Star Pocket. Micheal reacts with a simple stoned "Woah..." Will's reaction though, is to turn into Fury. Aaron's plan comes together. When the connection to the base was made, it opened the Star Orb, And since Calvin and Micheal fell in, they know the Star Orb is pulling people in itself when stressed with a high power level. And as long as the Quantum Knight keeps attacking while Aaron uses illusion to make it seem like they are dead, the Star Orb will continue to suck up things into the Star Pocket, eventually creating an eternal loop. Ryan realizes the genius of exploiting the Star Pocket's nature, illusions dying by the hand of the Quantum Knight to infinity. Aaron uses the connection to summon the zords, and creates his personal Illusionzord. The form the StarFleet Megazord, and Aaron creates the biggest Illusion of all time, fooling the Star Pocket so much so that they escape. Calvin has had too much for one day. Aaron goes to give Ryan back the morpher, but he realizes the skill and ability of Aaron, and makes him an official ranger. He entrusts Aaron, Will, and Raiden to deliver the Star Orb to The Guardian. Debuts *Dr. Aaron Jacobs *Illusion White Ranger *Illusion Pendant *Illusionzord *StarFleet Megazord (Illusion, Laser, Thunder, Canary) Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Doctor Strange (2016) *Mission 31: Celebrity Magician! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011